


Dream My Darling

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to take a little break from requests (sorry about that) to write this because I felt like I needed to include Adam on my blog. Basically, Adam is back from the pit and the reader finds out he’s been having nightmares. The reader then attempts to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the story, the reader sings to Adam. I didn’t specify a song, so you can imagine whatever song you like, but the song I had in mind when I wrote this was Dream My Darling, by Lynda Kay.

Warnings: Adam has PTSD/nightmares (but not a lot of detail), fluff, smut, biting

Fic:

You lay in bed, frustrated by your inability to sleep. You were itching to be out on the hunt with Sam and Dean, but they had insisted you stay behind this time; someone had to stay with Adam. The two of you weren’t exactly close; he’d come back from the pit about three months ago and during that time, the two of you had never really talked. He was quiet, shy even. You never knew him before he was in the pit, but you guessed that his extended stay in Hell had probably changed him and he wasn’t ready to share that with you, a stranger.

Finally, you decided to get up and make yourself a nice warm beverage, maybe it would help you sleep. You tiptoe down the hall, trying not to be loud enough to wake Adam, as you make your way to the kitchen. Once you’ve made your drink, you head back to your room, the warm mug between your hands; this time something is different. As you move past Adam’s room, you hear groaning. “Please don’t,” you hear him say, “Stop!”

You drop your mug to the floor, shattering it, and turn the handle of his door, only to find it locked. You sprint to your room and grab your lock picking kit along with a gun before sprinting back to Adam’s room. As you pick the lock, you can hear Adam shouting “No!” and “Leave me alone!” His distress only makes you move faster. When you finally get the door unlocked, you swing the door wide open and flick on the light. You lift your gun, prepared to shoot the thing that was attacking Adam; but there was nothing. Instead, you see Adam writhing on the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his exposed skin. The sheets fly around him as he twists and turns.

“Adam,” you say concerned as his eyes fly open. The gun slips from your fingers and hits the floor. He looks at you, horrified; you’re not sure if it’s because of his nightmare, or because you’ve just seen him like this.

“Oh God, Y/N” he says, covering his face, “please don’t tell Sam and Dean. I didn’t want anyone to know about this.”

“Adam, I won’t tell them anything you don’t want me to. How long has this been going on?” you question as you move closer to the bed.

“Ever since I came back,” he says quietly.

You’re standing close to the bed when you point to the empty spot beside him, “May I?” He nods and you move to sit down next to him. You place your hand on his shoulder gently, “Adam, I know we don’t know each other very well, but I wish you had told me about this; or someone at least.”

“I didn’t want you guys to think less of me,” he responds.

“Adam, you spent years in Hell. The fact that you have nightmares is not going to make anyone think less of you, certainly not me.”

His eyes peak out from behind his hands, “Really?”

“Yeah,” you say as you run your hand down his arm in an attempt to be comforting.

“Y/N, could you stay?” he asks and his question shocks you. His blue-green eyes watch you, waiting for an answer.

“You want me to stay here? In this room, with you?” you ask, trying to clarify.

“I understand if you don’t want to,” he says, avoiding your gaze.

“I’ll stay,” you say gently before moving off the bed to close the door and turn off the light. The broken mug will just have to stay on the floor for the night, you warn Adam about it so he won’t step on the pieces if he leaves the room during the night. You lay down on the bed next to him, unsure if he wants you to touch him or just lay there beside him. He moves towards you so that half of his body is on top of yours, his back pressed to you and his head resting on your shoulder.

“Is this ok?” he asks and you tell him it is. You wrap one arm around him and card the fingers of your other hand through his blonde hair, trying to lull him back to sleep. “Could you sing for me?” he asks.

“Adam, if I do that you’ll have nightmares for sure,” you respond and he gives you a small laugh.

“Please,” he insists.

“Well, if you want to go deaf, that’s your choice I suppose,” you say and he laughs again. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, you have no clue,” you say before pausing. You try to think of a song before the perfect one pops into your head. As you begin singing, Adam shuts his eyes, letting your voice wash over him as he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes in the morning, he seems a little happier than usual; maybe it’s because he hadn’t had another nightmare. You hadn’t slept at all that night, but it was the least you could do to stay with Adam and help him sleep if you could.

You spend the day talking with him. He tells you everything from the first time he died to the moment he was pulled out of the pit. Neither of you are sure how that last point had happened, but it had happened none the less. By the end of the day, you had told each other everything about yourselves. You felt like you had always known him and you felt close to him, maybe even closer to him than you were to Sam or Dean.

When it was time for bed, you wished him goodnight and went to your room. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillows, exhausted from the lack of sleep the previous night. Sometime around one o’clock, you hear a knocking on your door that pulls you out of sleep. “Y/N,” you hear your name being called.

“Adam?”

“Can I come in?”

“Um, yeah, the door’s unlocked.” Adam twists the handle and opens the door before pressing it shut again.

“I had another nightmare; can I stay with you tonight?” he asks as he makes his way to your bedside.

“Of course,” you say, smiling at him through the darkness as you reach out to take his hand and guide him to the empty space beside you. He lays the same way he had last night and you card your fingers through his hair and sing for him again.

This goes on for weeks, you going to bed and Adam sneaking to your door in the middle of the night. It gets to the point where you make sure to leave your door unlocked every night and he doesn’t even knock. You’ve gotten used to waking up with Adam’s back pressed against you; you’ve come to expect and enjoy it even, but this morning is different.

You wake up with Adam’s face nuzzled against the crook of your neck. His chest pressed against yours, one of his hands wrapped around your waist, the other intertwined with one of yours. Your free hand is draped over his shoulder and your legs are tangled with his. You shift away from him, trying to see his face, but he just pushes himself closer to you. “Just a few more minutes,” he moans, you can’t help but oblige him. You like the feeling of his skin on yours.

Suddenly, Adam pushes himself away from you and sits up on the bed, “I’m so sorry Y/N.”

“For what?” you ask.

“For that,” he says, gesturing to the spot where he had just been laying.

“Adam,” you say, reaching out to caress his face, “you don’t have to –”

Your words are cut off when the door opens. Dean pops his head in, “Hey, breakfast is … oh, sorry.” His face turns red and he shuts the door quickly. You begin to laugh.

“This isn’t funny,” Adam says seriously.

“Oh, come on,” you say, “It’s a little funny! They’ve been back for a week. You knew they’d have to find out you’ve been sleeping in my room at some point. I just love how red his face turned.” Adam concedes and gives a small laugh. “Breakfast!” you say brightly, hopping out of bed and turning down the hall towards the kitchen, Adam follows behind you.

“So, you two have been,” Sam begins before clearing his throat, “sleeping together?”

“Well, actually –” Adam begins before you cut him off.

“Yes, we have,” you say, “is that a problem?”

“No,” they both say at the same time. “Just next time, maybe lock your door,” Dean suggests.

“How about next time, you knock?” you shoot back.

Your day continues as any other, looking for hunts, researching, training, and doing chores. Before too long, it’s time for bed; you say good night to the boys and head off towards your room. When you move to shut the door, Adam presses it back open and slips into your room, shutting the door behind him. He’s never done this before, come to your room without attempting to sleep on his own first. “Why did you say that?” he asks and you think he’s angry with you.

“Say what?” you ask, confused.

“That we’re sleeping together. You should’ve told them the truth.”

“You asked me not to.”

“I didn’t ask you to tell them that”

“What?” you ask, slightly offended, “Is the idea of sleeping with me really that bad?”

“No,” he says, eyes wide, “it’s just, do you want them thinking that you slept with me? With someone who’s as messed up as I am?”

“Adam, you’ve been through so much; I know that, Sam and Dean know that. That doesn’t make you ‘messed up.’” You reach out to take his hand.

“Y/N, I can’t even sleep without having nightmares,” he says, quietly adding, “Unless I’m next to you.” He watches you, trying to gauge your reaction.

You smile before saying, “Then don’t sleep anywhere else.” His eyes lock with yours and his breathing becomes heavy. You reach up and place your hand at the base of the back of his neck. His arms wrap around your waist and draw your body to his before his lips collide with yours. He kisses you gently at first, as if he’s trying to make sure you’re ok with what he’s doing. Slowly, the kiss becomes more desperate. He uses his lips to part yours before his tongue slips into your mouth. Your tongue slides against his, fighting for dominance.

His hands move to your hips, thumbs running circles on the skin just above the waistband of your pants. One of his hands slips under your shirt and presses against your lower back. Your hands move to the hem of his shirt and begin to tug it up. He breaks the kiss, but only long enough to allow you to pull his shirt over his head and he does the same for you. He pulls you against him again and spins you both around until your back presses against the wall. His lips connect with yours again and you run your hands over his chest and back, trying to memorize every inch of him. Adam’s hands do the same to you before wrapping around your back and unhooking your bra. His fingers rake along your skin as he pulls the bra straps down your arms.

Adam breaks the kiss to move his lips to your neck, nipping at the skin. You tilt your head to the side, allowing him better access. He bites and sucks, leaving his mark on you. Heat floods your body and pools in your core. You rock your hips towards him, seeking some form of friction, and you can tell he’s half hard even through all of the clothing. He groans and presses his hips against yours roughly. The friction helps, but it’s not enough, you want more. Your hands move down to unbutton his jeans and push them down his body, his boxers follow quickly after and his cock springs free, pressing lightly against his abdomen. His hands fly to the button on your jeans, opening them before pushing both them and your panties down your thighs, you can feel how wet you are when the cool air hits you. Once they hit the floor, you kick them to the side and he presses himself against you again; his hard on pushing against you.

His hands wrap behind your thighs and draw them up around his waist. You wrap yourself around him as he carries you to the bed. Your lips find his again as he lays you down, across the bed. His hips rock towards you, causing you to moan as you rock your hips up towards him. “Please,” you beg.

Without hesitation, he pushes your legs apart and settles between them, his cock nudging your folds before he thrusts into you slowly. “Adam,” you moan as he sinks into you, sheathing himself inside you completely. He pulls back until only his tip remains inside of you before pushing back in slowly. The pace he sets is agonizingly slow. Desperate, you lift your hips from the bed as he thrust towards you. The new angle he enters you at is delicious. He growls and moans in your ear, the sound alone makes you want to cum. “Adam,” you moan again when his thrusts pick up speed. His fingers thread into your hair. He tugs your hair, tilting your head to the side and exposing your neck to him again. He sucks the skin between his teeth and bites, leaving yet another mark. Your lips find his neck and you suck the skin into your mouth, determined to leave your own mark on him. You’re so close, his every thrust bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Y/N,” he moans as his thrusts become erratic. His grip on your hair tightens and his other hand moves down to hold your hip, pressing it down onto the bed and kneading the flesh. You cum with a cry of his name, your back arching off the bed. Your walls grip his pulsing cock as he spills his hot seed inside of you. His thrusts slow and come to a stop; his forehead resting against your as you both try to catch your breath. A thin layer of sweat covers both of your bodies, causing his skin to stick to yours as he pulls out of you and lies by your side.

You turn to your side and face him, your hand carding through his blonde hair. His hand trails down your side and comes to rest on your hip. He shifts his body closer to yours and wraps his arms around you. “You’re my guardian angel, you know that?” he asks with a small, shy smile before he draws you in for another kiss.


End file.
